Pokemon version War
by Nightcrawler-7861
Summary: A war between Pokemon and Humans has arised however some Pokemon fight for the humans in a losing battle. A young Abra named Alicard gets thrown into this conflict when he helps out a Vulpix named Rose. Alicard and Rose my be the only ones able to turn the tides of war if they can find the ultimate trainer.


Pokemon

Version

War

One peaceful day Alicard, an ordinary Abra, was walking to the middle of a lush forest to have a drink. The forest was filled with the lively sounds of happy pokemon going though their days. His armored body glistened in the sun light showing his yellow and brown skin.

Walking the trail he always did the Abra found himself at the pond where some Pokemon were huddled in a small circle. Quickening his pace he made it to the circle to see a Vulpix on the ground looking to be unconscious.

"What happened to her?" The Abra asked to anyone in the circle.

"Well Alicard, she just came out of nowhere took a drink than fainted." A Slowbro answered beside Alicard.

"Do you have any idea where she came from?" Alicard asked kneeling next to the fainted Pokemon. She looked to have taken a hard hit to the skull along with some small cuts and bruises.

"We think she came from just north of the pond" answered the Slowbro pointing to a ripped up bush.

"Can you send someone to investigate Kent?" Asked Alicard as he placed a hand on the Vulpix's head.

He could look into her mind to see that she was on a very important errand. Trying to respect her privacy he left her mind but not before seeing her name.

"I'll take Rose to the elder for healing" Alicard said this as he prepared to teleport.

Kent nodded as he started talking to the others. Alicard and Rose faded into a flash of light than faded back to a small village.

In the village Alicard walked with Rose on his back. With some curious Pokemon looking he made his way to a large building on a hill. As he made his way up the stairs Alicard was stopped by two Nidorino guards to the left and right of the door.

"State your business citizen." The guard on the right said looking ready for anything.

"I found this Vulpix at the pond and she needs help now." Alicard stated trying to go into the building however, the guards stood their ground.

"Why not take her to the common healing center in town?" The guard on the left questioned with a tone of irritation.

"She holds an important message that I think the elder needs to know." Alicard was now getting impatient as he again tried to move but again was stopped.

"Stay here while I get him." The guard on the right said as he started to walk into the building.

The other guard just did his job and stood there. Alicard took this time to look into Rose's mind again, just a little he thought.

He was now in the empty white room of Rose's mind. He could see the Vulpix wandering around as he approached her.

"Greetings " Alicard said with a bow. Rose jumped and looked to him with more shock than fear.

"Who are you and where are we?" Rose asked composing herself.

"My name is Alicard and we are in your mind." Alicard responded.

"Why is it so blank? I'm pretty sure my mind should be a little more colorful." Rose said looking around at the empty white room.

"You are unconscious at the moment so you can't really think" Alicard replied. "Though I can access your memories such as the one about some important message your..."  
He was cut off as Rose tackled him to the ground.

"Your not aloud to know about this or it might ruin my chances at delivering it to him!" Rose almost yelled as she pinned Alicard to the ground.

"I understand however can you tell me who attacked you?" Alicard asked still unable to move.

"I can't remember for some reason..." Rose trailed of in thought.

"Umm... can you please get off of me?" Alicard asked. Rose stared down at him with anger as she put more pressure on him.

"How can I trust you? your invading my mind at the moment and stop calling me Ms." She seemed to be getting very mad at him.

"I guess you really can't however, at the moment I'm trying to get you patched up so could you please let me leave?" Alicard asked keeping calm as Rose's paws started to heat up his armored chest.

"No! Why are you in my mind?" Rose's voice now expelled heat which Alicard could feel on his face.

"I only wanted to make sure you were ok. I'm sorry if.." Again Alicard was cut off however this time it was from Rose screaming in anger.

She must not be able to take the strain of me being in her mind. Whatever this message is it must be of extreme importance. Alicard thought this as he faced into the floor he was pinned to.

Just as he faded Rose shot a powerful flamethrower where he was just moments ago. She looked around frantically in anger for her target. With a loud roar of rage she shot another blast of fire into the sky of her mind.

"Well that was a great first impression." Alicard said to himself as he saw the guard coming back.

As the guard moved back to his post both the of them bowed. The elder, an Alakazam , walked out of the building.

His body bore many scars from past battles he had. Unlike most of his kind he only held one spoon. Although his body was weak from age he still showed power when he walked.

"Ah, young Alicard, how can I help you this fine day?" The elder's voice rang in his head instead of his ears.

"Umm... This Vulpix hold information I think you should know however, she needs medical attention first." Alicard was a little taken back at how he still knew his name because he had never actually takes to him.

"Hmm... Is that so?" Asked the elder scratching his mustache. "Than bring her in and we will all talk." The elder's words seemed upbeat in Alicard's head as he started walking into the building.

Although the guards looked angry they let Alicard pass with Rose over his shoulder.

The elder's building was lush with beautiful furniture. The building was designed like the human's homes just smaller in scale.

The room the elder led Alicard to only had four pillows; a table with cloth on the ends that reached the bamboo floor. The walls seem to be made of some odd material almost like paper.

"Come have a seat young one." The elder's words said in his head as the elder took a seat on a pillow.

Alicard lightly laid Rose next to him as he took a seat opposite of the elder. As he did a Chansey with a nurse bonnet on came in with a table on wheels. Alicard knew why she was here and helped her get Rose on the table.

"So you said that child holds important information did you?" The elder asked as the Chancy gave both of them some hot tea from a kettle in small cups. With a bow she left wheeling Rose away.

"Yes elder, I looked into her mind to find out." Alicard said before taking a sip of the tea.

"Hmm... I hope you know the complications of a weaker psychic Pokemon doing that." The elder said in Alicard's mind. Not even letting Alicard speak he continued. "The complication you have made is of mind connection, instead of completely being in her mind you created a bridge from your mind to hers." As the elder finished he took a sip of tea.

Alicard was very shocked at what he was hearing because he had read minds before however, nothing like this had ever happened. He didn't even feel any different Until he felt a pull on his mind.

"You can feel she's awake can't you?" The elder asked his words filled with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Alicard asked a little on edge as he could feel what Rose felt.

"This connection is one of the most advanced things any psychic Pokemon can do and you've done it by accident, though..." The elder trailed off as he thought.

Alicard was trying to truly comprehend what he had done. He could now feel that she was trying to leave however, she was stopped by the Chancey. Now she was angry yet this didn't last long as the Chancey put her to sleep with a song.

"Did you see what the message was about at all?" The elder asked snapping Alicard away from Rose.

"Not really but she tried to kill me in her mind when I tried to see it." Alicard responded with his arms crossed thinking.

"Well let's go say hello to your friend and find out, shall we?" With this the elder stood and walked over to Alicard.

Placing a hand on his shoulder both the psychic Pokemon faded into a flash of light. When they faded back they were in a small bedroom with Rose in a bed and, the Chancey grabbing an empty tray from her.

"It's you, from my dream." Rose said in shock. She tried to jump but was in too much pain.

"Hello Rose, I'm sorry if I came off as hostile, I was only trying to help." Alicard stated walking next to her bed. He could feel her emotions in a strange way along with her thoughts not even trying.

The Chancey bowed at the elder and left. Alicard could feel the aggressive thoughts in Rose's mind towards the Chancey and a little towards him.

"Well young Volpix, Alicard tells me you beer important information." As the elder's voice rang in both Pokemon's heads Rose gave Alicard a mean glare.

"Yes however, I'm not aloud to tell anyone anything." Rose's voice seemed to lose it's edge when she spoke to the elder.

"Well Rose can you tell me this, who gave you this message?" The elders words were soothing to the both of them.

"I really shouldn't but..." Rose trailed off in deep thought which Alicard could hear.

"Mew?!" Alicard suddenly spat out in shock of what he heard in Rose's mind.

Rose wore a look of shock and sorrow as she felt she had gone against the legend's trust. The elder simply nodded and thought. Alicard felt bad so he was thinking he should apologies however, Rose spoke first.

"It's ok" she held back tears. "I couldn't even protect myself from a trainer... I shouldn't have been trusted with this... I'm going to let Mew and everyone down..." Rose's voice was filled with deep sorrow as she began to weep. Alicard could only lay a conferring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Rose-" Alicard was cut off as Rose barred her head in his chest crying. "I will help you no matter what" He spoke with new found strength and confidant's.

"What...?" Rose asked trying to wipe the tears from her face. Alicard could feel the sorrow start to fade with joy replacing it in her.

"Ya, I'll stick with you until you finish whatever it is your doing." Alicard stroked her head as he spoke. Rose's eyes lit up as she brought him into a powerful embrace.

Alicard could feel the connection between them grow. This gave him so much confidant's he felt he could stand up to the legends themselves.

"Are you two sure you want to embark on this quest? You don't even know what she has to do Alicard." The elder's voice was now completely serious.

"Yes elder, I will do anything for her" Alicard clenched his fist as he spoke.

"Well that's good seeing that if you stay to far from one another you'll both die" The elder said as he vanished away in a white flash.

"WHAT!" Both Rose and Alicard yelled as they looked at each other mouths agape.


End file.
